


Emma Sheen Reporting for Duty

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Facial, Gloryhole, anonymous men - Freeform, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: When Emma Sheen stumbles upon a bathroom stall Gloryhole she's both scandalized and intrigued. If nothing else anonymous sexual favors would improve morale and allow the crew to focus on more important things, right? In the interest of the crew's well-being, and of course that interest alone, Emma decides she may need to take a more hands-on approach to help the men of the Argama.





	Emma Sheen Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and any successive chapters are commissions which I was more than happy to work on for a good friend. Follow me on Twitter @NsfwSwindle for commission info and more

The Argama’s restrooms were almost luxurious, especially for a military vessel. The stalls were spacious and though they lacked high-class amenities they served well enough and were kept in top condition adding to the almost weirdly sterile appearance of them. Lieutenant JG. Emma Sheen was in one of these stalls right now. The Argama’s restrooms were gender neutral, and though she prided herself on her professional nature and attitude, she still misliked sharing a restroom with men, given the Argama’s heavily male-skewed crew, and would wait for the bathroom to clear out to leave. 

 

Her business concluded, and the only other person in the stall next to her, Emma prepared to make her exit when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Built into the wall of the stall was some sort of sliding door of some kind, or at least that was what it looked like. Emma pressed a gloved hand against it and found it didn’t open from her side. She wondered what you would need something like that for, but assumed it had some purpose and was about to leave again when it suddenly slid open. 

 

Before she could even question the sense in connecting the two stalls via small sliding door a surprise was sticking out of it for her. It was a cock, and at that moment all of her nervousness with sharing a bathroom with men felt completely justified. She felt scandalized and almost gave a shriek of surprise before she quickly regained her composure. Her mind raced with questions and possible conclusions and as she looked at her stall’s intruder she wondered what the result would be if she reported it, court-martial? A week in the brig? Worse? A troubling thought crossed her mind then, why was there a glory hole in the stall to begin with. The construction seemed professional, enough so that she at first didn’t even question its presence, but it leads to two possible conclusions.

 

One, the Argama had simply been built with such a thing installed, or two, that there were multiple accomplices, that this had been a group effort and perhaps even a fellow female crew member was a part of it. In either case, it was possible her complaint would be filed away without further consideration, for all she knew even Captain Bright could be in on it. As she ran these scenarios through her head she continued staring at the cock. It was the biggest she’d ever seen, not that she’d ever seen one in real life or had much experience in sexual matters anyway, and it seemed to taunt her with its vulgarity. 

 

She would never suspect something like this out of her fellow AEUG members, but this possibility always existed in the back of her mind. The idea she might be assaulted crossed her mind from time to time, it was shockingly common in the Titans. Emma realized as she was lost in thought that she had begun to reach out for the phallus. She moved her gloved hand back in surprise, catching herself. Had she really been about to touch it?  She was briefly reminded of something a Federation officer, Lila Rira, had told her when she admitted feeling uncomfortable with the numerous sexual assaults in the Titans.

 

“Men and women need to let off steam every now and then and sex is the easiest way to do it. If you keep suppressing your sexual desires, these things happen. The last thing you need is to be backed up in the middle of a battle, that's a good way to get shot down.”

 

Maybe she had been right. While Emma clearly had better control of her more base desires perhaps her fellow soldiers were not so lucky. Perhaps, whoever set all of this up understood that and this was simply an anonymous way to keep crew members from going stir crazy. Once she’d thought about it under those terms, perhaps a glory hole was a great solution to the problem organizations such as the Titans faced. It kept everyone’s sexual desires under control and made sure everyone who may need the attention was sated and in a safe environment to top it all off. 

 

It took a little bit, but after that moment’s consideration, Emma was willing to give the glory hole her tacit approval, but now what would she do with her visitor. As she wasted all that time deliberating with herself it had been waiting all the while for her attention. She began to move her hand forward to touch it but recoiled again at the last second. She had never done anything like this before, did she really want to start now and with a stranger no less. After another few seconds of consideration, she swallowed her pride and took the plunge, pressing a gloved hand against the monstrous shaft.

 

The stranger seemed to shudder in pleasure, the head leaking a bit of pre-cum as well. Emma felt a little bad, obviously, this man was somewhat backed up, though she supposed that was what the glory hole was for. She rubbed up and down with her palm pressing against the underside. Though she didn’t have a proper grip on it she doubted he minded the feeling as he seemed to move his cock into her palm in time with her. The eagerness was almost cute, though Emma reminded herself she was simply assisting her fellow soldier. She briefly removed her hand, but only to reposition it, giving the penis a proper grip and stroking him in the proper way.

 

She was thankful for her glove, keeping her from directly touching the member, though part of her wondered how it would feel in her bare hand; it already felt ridiculously warm and she could just imagine the feeling without the glove separating their bare skin. That thought was merely a passing fancy and she pushed it out of her mind quickly, focussing on the task at hand and moving off the toilet seat and into a kneeling position in front of the penis, continuing to stroke it as she did so.  

 

She began to wonder as to how long it would take to satisfy this stranger. She had no frame of reference for this but after a minute or so she could feel her wrist and arm getting a bit sore. She moved her face closer, wondering if her mouth would help him get off. She shyly took her taste of it, her tongue moving against the head getting another shudder from the stranger in response. She found she didn’t care for the taste, but after a moment she realized that was somewhat beside the point and she commenced, taking it in her mouth. Between the size of the cock and her inexperience, Emma knew better than to push it lest she gag, and her blowjob remained shallow, her lips never moving even halfway down and her hand picking up the rest of the slack.

 

Emma’s hand picked up the pace while her lips slowly moved up and down the head and shaft, her tongue paying close attention to the head whenever possible. Emma was proving herself a natural at servicing a cock and the stranger’s hips bucked forward instinctively after Emma gave a long lick up the shaft and against the head. Emma almost gagged, but as usual, maintained her composure, stopping for a moment in surprise, but continuing after the stranger had c almed down. She took it as a sign he was getting close, and she was right to suspect as much. Ever since Emma first put her lips on him he had been on the verge, but now he was really about to lose it. Working off her hunch that he was close, Emma took her mouth off the dick and began stroking at a much-increased pace. 

 

The stranger gave in not long after, his cock launching load after load onto Emma’s face who had not properly braced herself for it. She gave a gasp in surprise as her eyes closed instinctively, the hot thick strands of cum crashing into her face and bangs and settling there. After the final tiny squirt of cum Emma raised her eyelids, feeling the spunk dripping down her face. It was only now she became aware of her immense yearning. She gave a rough sigh of desire, the lack of anything to fill her pussy feeling all too obvious. She gave the cock a few last tugs, but her stranger was evidently finished, he pulled himself from the hole and gave a mumbled thanks as he zipped up and left the stall.  Emma reclined against the opposite stall wall, processing what had just happened. Her hand pressed against her crotch, rubbing and providing some relief through her tights. She wiped some cum off of her face with her other hand, briefly considering giving it a taste, but thought better of it. She was, after all, just helping a backed up soldier relieve some stress, she didn’t have to lower herself to that. After all, she was not near so inhibited or frustrated, she thought while laying in the afterglow of her first glory hole encounter, rubbing at her cunt. Nope, Emma Sheen wasn’t repressed in any way shape or form.

 

Following that day Emma didn’t seek out the glory hole, or holes as she discovered them to be, but they still found her at times and she never shied away from the men on the other side. She still wondered in the back of her mind how many knew about them and how they had started, enough to one day finally approach someone for an explanation. Once she’d gotten to the bottom of everything it just fell to saying the right things in the right ears and she managed to organize a much more formal and organized way for the Argama’s crew to relieve their stress.

  
  


There were five girls behind the wall, herself, Fa, Reccoa, Four, and Rosamia. On the other side in 5 orderly lines was the entire rest of the Argama, barring Captain Bright and other essential personnel who would have a designated time later for such activity. She still didn’t know who the original glory hole girl was, but she suspected Four based on the Titans’ practices and the relish with which she performed her duty, always giving it 110% and handling all three cocks at once with great skill. Four was at the very far right in the lineup and doing just that, to Four’s left Reccoa stroked a cock while she pleased another with her mouth in an orderly manner more akin to performing a job than doing it for any pleasure or passion. Next was Rosamia, her tongue lolling against the underside of a cock as she pressed her face against it, two-handing another cock next to it. Next was Emma herself, pleasuring three cocks at once, something she initially found difficult, but now felt completely natural with, almost wishing she could be on the other side of the wall for a more direct administration, though she kept such desires in check. Finally, to the left of Emma was Fa, who still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of anything. She was clumsy with her mouth, gagging at times and in general being very sloppy, getting spit everywhere all the while. Emma found it cute, though she usually  paid more attention to the men in front than the women to either side of her.

 

All five of them were in various states of undress with Reccoa wearing the most in her tank top and panties and Four and Emma both in the complete nude. As the stranger in her mouth came down her throat Emma afforded another look at her fellow women of the Argama. Fa had her hands full as usual figuratively and literally, Rosamia continued her unique brand of blowjob, involving lots of tongue and little actual sucking, Four was working with her usual aplomb, rubbing and penetrating her pussy any time she had a free hand regardless of any cum that may still be on it, and Reccoa continued her stoic act though Emma could see the large wet spot in her panties. A new cock poking through for her kept her from giving Fa another pointer and Emma wasted no time on her new point of focus. 

 

This had quickly become Emma’s favorite part of the week, increasing morale, productivity, and scratching that terrible itch she had all in one swoop. Each climax was another crewmember satisfied, but each one drew Emma closer to a conclusion she tried ignoring in the back of her head. That these weekly rendezvous would be so much more effective if they removed the wall and let the men have at them. Her pussy quivered every time the thought crossed her mind, and this was no exception. Still, Emma wasn’t like the men on the other side, her base desires were kept in check. Right?


End file.
